Robin Shaw
Robin Shaw (ショーロビン, Shōrobin), is a game tester and college student who trained to be the greatest fighter of all time. He is the leader of the Champion Team in the Solo Quest Tournament. History Robin grew up in the U.S.A. He was just a typical teenager who ate pizza, hanged out with his friends, and played video games. At first, Robin did not even had a though of entering a tournament where had to fight. he actually thought it was a video game tournament, since he did work as a game tester. Character Robin is very different from other participants in the Tournament, his looks shoes he's creativity, mindeset and what he does. Appearance Robin is a tall, handsome, soft-toned face, muscular young man. He is fair-to-tan skinned, almond-shaped brown eyes, has a blonde, undercut upper ponytail and has small facial hair on his chin. He mainly wears a black, no-sleeved half shirt with a mid-high collar with grey stripe on the top, dark grey shorts, a white waist tied shirt and black shoes with red designs on them. Personality Robin carries himself in a confident manner, and has a sharp tongue protagonist of the series, more interested into living life to the fullest than having major responsibilities. He is quick to dismiss uninterested subjects when it doesn't mean to him. Despite this he still treasures his family and friends to the point of protecting them. He particularly likes messing with his two best friends, Ezume Izanagi and Xavier Kane. Relationships Powers * Regeneration - While in Fury Mode, Robin can regenerate and heal himself. * Pyrokinesis - Robin has full control over fire. * Superhuman Strength - In Fury Mode, Robin gets really strong. * 'Superhuman Speed '- In Fury Mode, Robin can go to extreme speeds. * 'Flight '- In Fury Mode, Robin's wings grant him flight. Abilities Robin has an arrange of abilities. He is proficient in sai fighting, and can fight faced to face. But there's something different about Robin, when he gets angry, he loses all sense and loses his mind. In a fit of fury, red aura desperse around his body and his eyes become an abnormal red as they simmer out red smoke. Fury Mode When Robin gets to the point beyond angry, red aura flourish all over his body and transforms him. His eyes become red and his hair becomes a dark red color. He grows dark red and black wings the spans out. In Fury Mode, Robin loses all the feeling of pain, which makes him almost invincible. His power becomes even stronger. Weapon His Duel Swords, called Pyrospectre, has a notched blade and is black. Its grip is of a red metal with demonic eyes and rectangles engraved on it. It is wrapped in gold leather at the tips. Quotes Trivia * Robin's design changed three times. While in development, the creater first wanted him to have long, red hair with red-toned skin with a Native American background. Secondly he changed him into having short black hair with green eyes, donning black attire. Then the last change was final, the creater made him with his current design to reflect his personality. * Robin is the first character in the series, he is also one of the three main protagonists. * According to Robin, he loves playing fighting games the most. His favorite games are the Mortal Kombat series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Transformation Characters